epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Premium Pack
EBF4Premium.png|The in-game advertisement for the Premium Pack prior to the Battle Mountain update... EBF4Premium_Battle_Mountain.png|... and after. EBF4 Premium bought screen pre-BM.png|The "thanks" screen prior to the Battle Mountain update... EBF4 Premium bought screen post-BM.png|... and after. Notice Natalie's different facial expression. EBF4 Main Menu with Premium pre-BM.png|The Main Menu with Premium Pack bought prior to the Battle Mountain update... EBF4 Main Menu with Premium post-BM.png|... and after. The Premium Pack is a set of additional content for the web version of . Designed as an incentive for promoting and supporting Matt Roszak's creations, it provides a variety of new features for the game for a cost. It is available for purchase on both Armor Games and Kongregate. The latter is recommended, as only this version received the Battle Mountain update. The Steam version of EBF4 features all content of the Premium Pack by default, including the Battle Mountain. Features * Main Menu Mark: When purchased, the Premium Pack adds a corresponding mark in the main menu. * New Game Plus: The Premium Pack allows players to replay EBF4 from the beginning with all of their skills, equips, levels, stat bonuses, gold and most items. Key items, quests, game records and map progress, including Slime Cats and Battle Mountain, are reset (to prevent players from skipping major areas and enable them to ransack treasure chests again — note that acquiring skills and equips that are already unlocked will have no effect), but unlocked Medals (not connected to a particular save file anyway), Bestiary entries and Rare Shop's state are retained. To provide continuing challenge for players, the enemy levels (outside of Battle Mountain) are increased for New Game Plus (e.g. the Ashwood Forest foes start from level 31 instead of level 1, and the final boss is level 44 or 43 prior to the Battle Mountain update; they'd also be worth 4.5x of normal experience points). ** New Game Plus Plus: After finishing NG+, you can continue with the same rules as in NG+ and even higher level enemies (first ones would be level 44 and the final boss is level 50 in any version, all worth 8x of normal EXP). NG++ itself can be repeated an infinite amount of times, but the foes won't scale further, so there isn't much reason to. * New Medals: To go with the New Game Plus option, the Premium Pack includes two new Medals: "Second Quest" (beat the game twice) and "Final Chapter" (thrice). Following the 2014 update, numerous new medals have been introduced for the various challenges on Battle Mountain. * Battle Mountain: The primary new addition to the Premium Pack, following the game's 2014 update. It is a new optional area designed to further challenge veterans of EBF, filled with powerful enemies and long battles, all scaled to average party level (sometimes slightly higher). All Premium skills and equipment now have to be obtained from this area, rather than be available right after Premium Pack is bought. * New Equipment: The Premium Pack provides 27 (20 prior to the update) new equipment options for players: ** Swords: Drill Lance and Fusion Sword; the update added Equilibrium. ** Staves: Death Scythe and Shooting Star; the update added Oak Staff. ** Guns: Accelerator and Exterminator; the update added The Phantom. ** Bows: Angel Wing and Emerald Cyclone; the update added Crystal Bow and Thorn Bow. ** Male hats: Death Mask and Puppy Hat. ** Female hats: Fur Hat and Slime Hat. ** Male armors: Dark Armor and Golden Armor; the update added Leather Armor. ** Female armors: Maid Outfit and School Uniform; the update added Ninja Skirt. ** Flairs: Sword Medal, Shield Medal, Gold Star and Platinum Star; all simply boost a stat. * New Skills: The Premium Pack adds 5 new skills for characters to learn: Fire Spin, Blizzard, Plasma Cage, Acid, and the Rapture Limit Break, all of them are shared skills for all characters. * New Summons: Finally, the Premium Pack adds 3 new summons to the players' arsenal: the Sludge Slime, the Evil Worm, and the Gold Dragon. How to Obtain The Premium Pack can be purchased on Kongregate for 110 Kreds, Kongregate's online currency. Kreds can be purchased by PayPal, Credit Card number, or by the account and PIN (Personal Identification Number) of a GameStop gift card. Based on Kongregate's default ratio of 10 cents per Kred (not counting bonus Kreds awarded for buying larger Kred packages), the Premium Pack will cost $11 to buy — about as much as the game costs on Steam ($12), though the latter may vary depending on the region. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Equipment Category:Skills/Spells Category:Summons